


Team Seven Strengthens Its Bonds

by SincerelyShania



Category: Naruto
Genre: Complete, F/M, Humorous, Lemon, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Orgy, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyShania/pseuds/SincerelyShania
Summary: Between the Fourth Great Ninja War coming to an end and Sasuke departing the Village Hidden in the Leaves in order to atone for his sins and find more information on Kaguya, the original members of Team Seven are sent on an easy mission; the opportunity is taken to strengthen the bonds among the group...in the best way possible.





	Team Seven Strengthens Its Bonds

The knucklehead ninja leapt through the trees skillfully, determined to keep in formation with his fellow squad members. For the first time since Sasuke's abrupt departure from the village, the original members of Team Seven were back together again to complete a mission, and although the assignment was only a C-rank level task—everyone was still recovering from the Fourth Great Ninja War, so they were given a mission that would not strain them too greatly to accomplish—Naruto was taking the situation seriously; with the Sharingan user planning on leaving Konoha to pursue a path to redemption soon after he became appropriately physically capable, the blonde-haired jinchuriki did not know when he and his friends would be granted the opportunity to undertake a mission together again, and in turn, he wanted to bring his A-game to the table.

Kakashi Hatake rushed through the tree canopy at the front of the group, his ability to track and strategize still superior to his students' despite his Sharingan having vanished. Upon the war coming to an end, his heroic deeds were recognized alongside of his underlings', and due to him having lifetime experience and immense skill as a shinobi, he was being strongly considered for the role of the Sixth Hokage, the successor of Lady Tsunade.

Sakura Haruno trailed slightly behind the silver-haired jonin and to his right; should anyone be injured during the mission, her position would allow her to assist the other individuals in the squad with the utmost haste as well as allow her to offer medical and ninjutsu-based support to the leader. Although the shadows of her teammates used to keep her in the dark, she no longer needed to follow behind them; her abilities had come far from what they once were, illustrated by her capability to bring someone on the brink of death back to life or cause the Earth to split in front of her by using only one fist. During the fight against Madara, the ten-tails, and Kaguya, the green-eyed kunoichi had been an invaluable asset to the victory of the Allied Shinobi Forces, her skill as a medic limiting the causalities suffered significantly.

To Sakura's side and following diagonally behind Kakashi (to his left) was Naruto Uzumaki, hero of the Hidden Leaf Village. His location in the formation permitted him to protect both the medic and the team captain with efficiency if needed. The knucklehead ninja had been the greatest tide-turner in the Fourth Great Ninja War, his unwavering determination and care for those around him pushing all of the shinobi involved to give their all; his power as a ninja surpassed even that of the Sage of the Six Paths and the Rabbit Goddess herself, and with his strength and kind heart, he had saved Konoha, as well as the shinobi world, from many catastrophes. His friendly nature seemed to win over almost everyone he crossed paths with, including the nine-tailed demon fox that _decided_ to remain sealed within the boy.

At the back of the group was Sasuke Uchiha, sole survivor of the once mighty Uchiha clan; in his position, his Sharingan eyes could scan the surrounding forest for anything array, resulting in him being fantastic backup. Once thought to be an enemy of the Five Great Nations, the former rogue ninja was in the process of receiving an official and universal pardon from the Kage because he played such a large role in releasing the Infinite Tsukuyomi that Madara had cast upon the world and defeating Kaguya.

In all, Team Seven traveled in a typical diamond formation, each member placed perfectly according to their strengths. Glancing around at his comrades, Naruto could not help but to tear up at seeing his squad together again after years of being separated; swiftly wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket, he scanned the thicket of trees around him. Although he had traveled the route to Sunagakure an abundance of times, he was always surprised at the expanse of the forest that needed to be traveled through in order to reach the Land of Wind. "Hey, Kakashi Sensei! It's getting pretty dark out," Naruto observed, breaking the silence that lingered amongst the group from the time they departed the village.

"Naruto's right. This isn't an extremely urgent mission, so I don't think we should take any unnecessary risks by traveling at night. We are still recovering, after all," Sakura added.

Gracefully, Kakashi dropped from the tree canopy to the forest floor, his students following his example. "Good argument, Sakura. We'll set up camp here for tonight, and then we'll start moving again soon after daybreak. Any objections?" The silver-haired jonin waited for any responses momentarily; being greeted with none, he continued. "It would be smart for us to break off into groups of two to gather firewood and food for dinner. There's a river near here that is usually abundant in fish, so Naruto and myself will go and catch some. Sakura and Sasuke, you both do a quick scope of the area while finding wood for a fire. Everyone understand?"

With a nod in confirmation from everyone, Team Seven rushed off to complete their tasks.

* * *

Naruto was not sure how it happened, but at some point, he had been swept down the river, away from his sensei. Kakashi was adamant that it would be easier to catch fish if the knucklehead ninja attempted to catch the fish by being in the water with them, and as the blonde-haired jinchuriki thought back on the event, he wondered why Kakashi had not joined him in his fishing endeavors. _Kakashi Sensei…That jerk!_ he thought to himself angrily while making his way onto the riverbank. _He just wanted me to do all the hard work! I hope he at least picked up my clothes when he noticed that I was gone!_

Naruto looked down at his green boxers, silently regretting listening to the copy-cat ninja in the first place. Suddenly, what sounded like a groan jerked him from his musings. Stealthily making his way through the trees, he halted just shy of a small clearing and examined his environment the best he could in the dim light of the night. Initially, he made out the shapes of Sasuke and Sakura and the colors of their hair, leading him to begin letting out a sigh of relief at not having to engage in any combat in only his underwear, but the sigh was caught in his throat as his vision completely adjusted to the darkness; the green-eyed kunoichi was on all-fours and had her fingers dug into the soil, her head tilted upwards as the Sharingan user firmly gripped her cherry blossom pink locks and pounded into her from behind.

As the knucklehead ninja processed the situation unfolding in front of him, rage first manifested within him; however, upon hearing Sakura begging greedily for her Uchiha lover to fuck her harder, deeper, faster, the rage he felt at believing his old friend and rival was hurting the medical kunoichi was replaced with a feeling that was more foreign to him—a fire in the pit of his stomach.

Naruto remained still and silent, watching two of the first friends he had ever made in a heated affair. He was unsure of what to do next or how to feel, but his body seemed to answer for him as he felt his dick begin pressing against the fabric of his boxers. It was not his first time becoming erect in his seventeen years of life, but he had never indulged in his desires, whether it be because his duties as a shinobi were keeping him too busy or solely because he saw no reason in touching himself; yet, seeing Sakura and Sasuke ravishing each other, he found himself compelled to do just that.

Feeling ashamed at his current predicament but also exceedingly aroused, Naruto wrapped his left hand around his cock, stroking his shaft tentatively. Soon, his sense of morality was overshadowed by the lust that was taking hold of him, and he lost himself to the pleasure that jacking off was offering him.

The blonde-haired jinchuriki was nearing his climax, and he imagined his teammates were close to reaching theirs as well, as Sakura's moans had transformed into fast-paced shrieks and Sasuke's movements had become more haggard than they were originally. Unfortunately, no orgasms were achieved due to all three of the aroused ninja being startled by Kakashi appearing at the end of the clearing opposite to Naruto.

"Didn't expect to find you three here like this," the copy-cat ninja stated nonchalantly, an Icha Icha book planted firmly between his fingers.

"You...three…?" Sakura struggled out through labored breaths.

"Neither you or Sasuke noticed? Well, that's out of character, but then again, I should have guessed as much, seeing as I was able to approach you both without alarming either of you." Kakashi glanced up from his book toward where Naruto sat frozen, his cock still in his hand in an attempt to not make a sound by shifting positions. "Why don't you go on and come out?"

Upon his sensei calling him out, the knucklehead ninja burst through the tree-line, pulling his boxers back up over his dick in order to save himself at least some of the embarrassment that was to surely to come.

"Naruto?" Sasuke mumbled to himself. Although he should have been surprised or embarrassed by the circumstances that were stringing together, his expression gave away no hint of emotion except annoyance.

"N-Naruto! How long were you watching?! I'm gonna pummel you!" Sakura shouted furiously, causing the blonde-haired jinchuriki to shiver in fear.

"Enough, Sakura," the Sharingan user stated coolly before resting his gaze on Kakashi. "I doubt you would reveal yourself and that idiot unless you wanted something."

At Sasuke's words, the silver-haired jonin snapped his book shut and smiled cheerfully underneath his mask. "Since we're all here, I was thinking we could do a teamwork exercise, for old time's sake."

"A…teamwork exercise? Now?" Sakura questioned, obviously unconvinced. Before any further comments could be made, the copy-cat ninja pulled out his dick, his actions seemingly surprising all but the former rogue shinobi. He made his way in front of the green-eyed kunoichi and then laid down on his back so that his cock stood proudly in his only female student's face; her eyes darted from him to her long-time love interest—whose cock was still planted deeply within her—and when she saw Sasuke give his permission to go through with their sensei's "exercise" by bowing his head slightly, she took Kakashi into her mouth and moaned in pleasure at her lover's assault from behind.

The knucklehead ninja was once again baffled at the scene unfolding; although he did not necessarily wish it, his dick became engorged for a second time, catching Kakashi's attention.

"Why don't we re-position ourselves to accommodate the last member of our team? After all, it isn't much of a teamwork exercise if not everyone in our squad is participating," the copy-cat ninja explained while picking himself up onto his knees. Sasuke silently followed his sensei's lead, pulling himself out of the medical kunoichi and then taking a similar position to the one Kakashi had been in previously; he laid with his head almost under the silver-haired jonin and motioned for Sakura to crawl on top of him. She did as she was told, straddling Sasuke and rapidly lowering her tight pussy onto his cock; getting back onto all-fours with her love interest still inside of her, she took Kakashi into her mouth again, but this time, now in a better position, he thrusted himself in and out of her throat.

Naruto had never been one to take hints, but in this moment full of lust, he knew exactly where he fit into the equation. Making his way behind the green-eyed kunoichi and spreading his knees so that he was hovering above Sasuke's legs, he rubbed a hand against Sakura's dripping wet pussy and his old rival's dick (which was still pumping into her); his actions earned a moan of his name from both of his young comrades, and this added to his arousal immensely.

Using the pussy juice that his hand was now soaked in, the blonde-haired jinchuriki lubricated his dick and the outside of Sakura's asshole; once pleased with the amount of lubrication that had been applied, he slowly inched himself into her rectum as she screamed out in both pleasure and pain at the sensation. He pushed himself into her until he was balls deep, and then ceased moving to allow her to adjust to the size of his cock.

Once the medical kunoichi gave the "okay" for him to do so, Naruto began ramming her powerfully, the force of his thrusts causing her to move to his rhythm and adding to the pleasure of the other members of his team. Her walls were tight around his dick, and he could feel her insides move as Sasuke fucked her from beneath.

The noises that the individuals in Team Seven were making became louder and louder as the sex went on, indicating that they were reaching their breaking points; Sakura was getting pounded in her face, ass, and pussy by the men she had strove to become strong for and alongside. At the peak of her ecstasy, her walls clenched around Sasuke and Naruto and her throat tightened around Kakashi as she involuntarily tried to moan with his dick in her mouth. Her orgasm brought the men to their own climaxes, and they each thrusted into her roughly, filling every hole they could with their loads.

The squad of four collapsed at one another's sides, everyone seeming to feel content after their release. Breaking the peaceful silence that had settled amongst them, Kakashi spoke: "I know we have a mission to complete tomorrow, but I thought this exercise would help us sleep soundly in addition to bringing us closer together as a team once again. Remember: those who cum in people's hair are scum, but those who do not make sure that their partner reaches his or her climax during sex are worse than scum. You've all done well."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all looked at each other in confusion before beginning to laugh at their sensei's crude humor (in the former rogue ninja's case, he let out more of a light chuckle). Hooray for Team Seven being back together again, even if only for a mission or so.


End file.
